Day Twenty
|previous=Day Nineteen |next=Day Twenty-One }} Day Twenty is the twentieth #tvtropesdoctorwho session. The Plot None; the chat got stalled out by indecision and impatience. During the Week Nothing of importance happened. After-Action Report Hour One (12:03PM – 1:00PM) Wack'd and Bocaj arrive. Bocaj asks if the game is starting at three. Wack'd replies in the affirmative. Hour Two (1:00PM – 2:00PM) TParadox and unnoun arrive, with unnoun asking if the newly-formed wiki will be receiving a link on the Tumblr (no answer) and TParadox asking whether they'll have to wait on SF (they will). Wack'd posts a new map to the wiki, assuming they'll be using it in the day's game. Oh, how wrong he is. Hour Three (2:00PM – 3:00PM) unnoun asks after Mukora, but Wack'd is unconcerned due to the fact that the game doesn't start until 3. (Dude's just full of wrongheaded optimism today, ain't he.) TParadox complains about automatic software installs packaged with computer games. Wack'd mentions he's caught a bug from his sister. Hour Four (3:00PM – 4:00PM) nomuru2d arrives from playing Dark Souls. TParadox suggests Wack'd use plain-text coding to make the chatlogs work on the wiki, but Wack'd tells him that it removes all the line-breaks. TParadox leaves for work, and unnoun complains that Wikia requires registration in response to Wack'd's complaint that he's the only one editing. Hour Five (4:00PM – 5:00PM) TParadox returns, and Wack'd attempts to message Mukora. Bocaj strikes up a conversation about Mystery Science Theater 3000, and the relative quality of its episodes, eras, and features. Homestuck crashes unnoun's browser, prompting a discussion of her ongoing deal with the seemingly-disappeared TV Tropes forumite Trickster Cal over her continued reading of it. Hour Six (5:00PM – 6:00PM) unnoun asks after Mukora and SF, mentioning that she won't be here next week and would like to be able to RP today. SF shows up promptly, Mukora doesn't. Wack'd gets her up to speed and shows her his colored version of the Gurgle portrait she made. unnoun is unfond, or at the very least thinks it's garish and headache-enducing. SF is informed of the new map, and unnoun once again asks after Mukora, becoming adgitated with his lack of advance notice and insisting the only excuse is an emergancy. After a brief discussion of Doctor Who and the Curse of Fatal Death, Wack'd reveals he has received a message from Mukora attributing his absense to simultanious food poisoning and strep throat. unnoun feels guilty for wanting an emergency. It's debated what to do without Mukora, with unnoun suggesting a flashback. Wack'd's resistant, feeling Hello, Holo ''didn't go well and not wanting to play the Doctor again. SF decides to opt out if Gurgle's presence isn't required on the grounds of being incredibly tired. Wack'd suggests simply proceeding and putting Brom on autopilot, an idea that's struck down on the perfectly reasonable grounds that not asking first would be rude to Mukora. Wack'd suggests opening a new continuity branch in which the players could play members of a UNIT/Torchwood-esque organization in assorted one-shots on occasions when members of the regular party are unavailable. He also complains that his bug is worsening and his sister is playing ''Glee in the next room; the latter complaint will persist for most of the remainder of the session. Mention of Torchwood sparks conversation on the subject. unnoun begins formulating a character, and expresses disappoitment that the group's apparently not doing a Zinnia origin story. Hour Seven (6:00PM – 7:07PM) Bocaj mentions that Zinnia, being the earliest companion, would leave a lot of folks with one-shots, and Wack'd begins to pick away at the logic of that despite having coming up with the idea himself, with unnoun and TParadox setting him straight. unnoun suggests saying nuts to continuity and simply keeping the established characters in the origin, which Wack'd turns down. unnoun begins coming up with a name for her character, a Remote colonist, based on Doctor Who creators and fans. The logistics of doing an RP based in a society Bocaj created and no one else has much knowledge of is discussed, with Bocaj suggesting perhaps Zinnia is the only Alkonist on board for "budget reasons" before making a joke on Who's memetically wobbly sets. Wack'd begins to consider calling it quits. TParadox says his one-shot character will be "Lucas Starstroll, user of totally not magic", who is totally not a Luke Skywalker rip-off. Wack'd suggests others begin to formulate one-off characters, and Bocaj and nomuru2d claim they're not good at making up characters on the fly before SF leaves from exaustion. Bocaj considers playing a cyborg. unnoun's persistant search for a name leads to her settling on Andrea Lambert. nomuru2d abruptly vanishes, which acts as the straw that breaks the camel's back. Everybody leaves. 020